


Let the Right One In

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arse Worship, Canon Era, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "The King (or Prince) pampers his arse, likes to keep it stretched loose and happy. Toys are all right, but eventually he realises he needs to find the perfect cock. The cock that would fill the royal arse with nice seed, and just generally pamper it and stay inside it as much as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Right One In

"That will be all, Merlin, thank you."

The servant cleaned the King's plates away and left with a glance and a nod over his shoulder. As soon as his footsteps faded away down the hall, Arthur sprung to his feet and walked quickly to his wardrobe. He fumbled around in the back for what he was looking for, and with a triumphant smile pulled out his special candlestick and jar of oil.

Arthur tossed the materials onto the bed and got out of his troublesome clothes, not caring where they landed on the floor. It was Merlin's job to care about that. Right now all Arthur wanted was this candle so far up his arse he could feel it by pressing a hand to his stomach.

And it wasn't long before that became reality. With a healthy amount of oil and some hasty (but definitely necessary) finger preparation, Arthur was shoving the waxy cylinder into his hungry channel wantonly.

"Hmmf," the King stifled a moan. When it was seated in as far as he could push it, he exhaled, deeply satisfied.

He propped himself up on one elbow, and with his other arm behind his thigh, felt around the edges of his stretched hole. He loved the way he could clench and unclench his muscle around the candle, feel it slide deeper inside with the pulling force like that of waves coming and retreating from a shore. This was right, having something fill him up like this, fill the emptiness he'd always felt in this particular part of his body.

Arthur snapped out of his appreciative daze and gripped the candle tightly in his sword-calloused fingers. He extracted it an inch, biting his lip at the burn, then pushed it back in just as slowly. After a few more of these teasing thrusts, there was less pain and more pleasure. His arse was ready to be properly fucked.

He crossed his right leg over his body for comfort and sped up his pace. Just before the candle would go all the way in to the base, he'd jerk his hand so it would slam the rest of the way roughly and send a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

He didn't touch his cock. Not yet. It was already leaking precome onto his stomach and he wanted to draw this out. He wanted to be able to feel it tomorrow when he was training the knights or sitting at a council. He'd smile inwardly in front of them, thinking how he had them all fooled, how their King really loved taking it up the arse, dreamed about being taken roughly from behind...

Oh gods just imagining it nearly sent him over the edge. He stifled another moan that came out as a whimper. But instead of being ashamed of the sound it called up a mocking voice in his head:

"Yeah Pendragon, take it. Take this fat cock in you and moan for it like the whore you are. Show them how much you love it, how much you need it. Not so high and mighty now, are you? Not when you writhe in pleasure and nearly come just from your hole being stretched wide like a filthy slag."

Arthur got breathless just thinking about being dominated. Gods yes, he wanted it. He wanted someone that would challenge his authority from time to time, take him down a notch maybe, but still respect him in public when it was appropriate. He wanted someone he could trust with his secret desire and cater to it.

But mostly he just wanted a cock that would stay inside him as much as possible, keep him stretched and happy, and fill him up so he could feel the hot liquid roll down his thigh when he stood after being so blissfully used.

How long had it been now? Five minutes, ten? He didn't know. If his arms didn't keep tiring out he could go on forever, but they did and he couldn't.

Arthur was hit with a sudden idea and switched positions. He got on his knees and lowered himself backward until the end of the candle was on the bed. He grabbed hold of it with an arm behind his back and slid himself off and on in quick succession.

He might look rather ridiculous, but it felt amazing. He could just imagine straddling someone underneath him, digging his fingernails into the skin and feeling the drag of his balls across their abdomen as he rode their cock. They'd grab a hold of his arse tightly, thrust up into him just as hard as he pushed himself down, and it would be wonderful. It wouldn't be like with a candle; it would be warm flesh that throbbed a release into him as he painted their chest with his own orgasm.

Imagining it did him in. Arthur tugged on his cock only twice before come was spurting out over his hand and the arm he was using to hold himself up buckled beneath him. He collapsed onto the bed with a grunt and lay for a while catching his breath. It was tiring work fucking oneself.

Before the come could dry and make his fingers sticky, he got up and wiped them on the day's trousers. He kicked the used clothing under the bed so Merlin wouldn't see it in the morning when he came to tidy up. Then, and only then, did he remove the candle from his arse and lay back down.

He laid on his stomach, one hand caressing his smooth bum affectionately. Arthur loved his arse. He loved feeling it nice and warm beneath his hands. He loved grabbing a fistful of cheek and squeezing it roughly. Sometimes he liked to slap it a bit and make it red. Other times he'd just rub it against something like a wall or the back of a chair. And still other times he wouldn't shove anything up there at all, would simply clench a cylindrical object between the cleft and tease himself that way.

His arse was the perfect combination of firm muscle and plumpness. It didn't jiggle ridiculously but there was a certain pertness to it. Arthur felt he could run his hands over the perfectly rounded globes for hours and never get tired.

He slid his hand between them and pressed his thumb lightly to his entrance. He swiveled in circles, felt the puckered rim loose and wider than usual. Arthur used to use his fingers every time, but once when he'd felt a stinging sensation deep inside him and pulled his finger away with a tinge of red, he had taken a break. His fingernails had done it, presumably. Scratched the walls of his rectum when he crooked his finger to tease his prostate. He didn't touch himself for three weeks after that.

Then he'd had the idea of using a candlestick. The waxy surface was smooth and with oil it'd be even slicker. There was also the size benefit, the width and length of the candle being much more than his fingers. It was the closest to a cock he'd had since his days as Prince, days when he could afford to sneak out to the upstairs rooms of a tavern and be taken care of the way he wanted.

Arthur sighed into his pillow. He didn't want the feeling of emptiness to come back just yet. He didn't want to wake up in the morning with a tight, angry hole again.

He rolled over onto his side and picked up the candlestick from where he'd set it down on the nightstand. He applied more oil to it then slowly inserted it back into his arse.

Ah, yes. There. That was perfect. That felt right.

Arthur stood and went to his wardrobe then put on the old pair of trousers he wore for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he drifted into sweet, peaceful, satisfied sleep.

****

Merlin sighed when he walked into Arthur’s chambers the next morning and set breakfast down on the table. Arthur’s clothes from the previous night lay strewn about the room, not even sorted into a neat pile, but rather cast aside as if Arthur enjoyed making Merlin walk from one end of the room to another.

He picked up the King’s jacket, tunic, and socks but couldn’t find the trousers. Merlin sighed again, this time irritatedly. It was like Arthur lived to make his life difficult.

Merlin found the elusive trousers beneath the bed, though how they managed to get under there he didn’t know. His fingers felt something rough on the fabric and he turned them over to investigate. It looked like something had spilled on them and had hardened overnight. Great. That would be a joy to scrub out.

Merlin brought the stained area to his nose, wondering what kind of liquid would have that effect. It smelled almost like...

Merlin dropped the trousers with a startled squeak and looked up to see if the sleeping King had heard his sound of surprise. He hadn’t. He still lay sleeping peacefully in his warm blanket.

The servant glanced back and forth between the King and the soiled trousers with wide eyes. He tried not to picture Arthur sitting up in bed, grunting and fisting his cock, but as soon as he thought about not imagining it, of course he did. The image was so strong he could practically hear the rustle of the sheets and the short gasps of breath Arthur might make as he neared his climax.

He thought of Arthur coming hard into his hand then wiping it absent-mindedly on his trousers, only to remember that Merlin would be in the next morning to clean them, and then try unsuccessfully to hide them under the bed.

The thought had him half hard already. Merlin already had a difficult time not staring at Arthur’s perfect arse, and rubbing his face into the backside of the garment when he went to clean them. Now he’d have the picture of Arthur wanking associated with them and he knew he was doomed.

Merlin picked up the breeches between his thumb and forefinger and set it in the basket. He partly looked forward to washing them. Anything so closely related to Arthur’s arse was like a treasure, but this, for Arthur’s come to be dried into the fabric...it was both slightly disgusting and exciting.

Merlin took a deep breath and pulled back the curtains. “Rise and shine!” He said as cheerily as possible.

Arthur groaned and Merlin pushed away the thought that came with it.

“Come on Arthur. Time to get up.” Merlin spun on his heels and went over to shake the King awake.

Arthur didn’t open his eyes slowly like most mornings. Instead he snapped them open and gave Merlin a wide stare of surprise. He glanced quickly to his nightstand and back to the servant.

Merlin followed Arthur’s stare. He nearly gasped when he saw the jar of oil but he schooled his features.

“My shoulder was aching again last night,” Arthur offered as explanation.

Merlin relaxed, glad that Arthur had thought of something so quick to smooth the awkwardness over.

“I would have stayed a while longer and massaged it for you,” he replied, stepping back from the bed.

Arthur’s eyes widened as he thought involuntarily of Merlin massaging his arse. His muscle clenched around the candlestick still wedged inside him and he thought _Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes._

Aloud, he said, “It wasn’t too bad.”

Merlin walked over and picked up the basket of dirty clothes. “Yes, well, if it gives you any more trouble be sure to let me know. I’ll have Gaius make you something that soothes better than plain old oil.”

Arthur sat up. “Merlin, wait.”

Merlin halted in front of the chamber door and turned to face the King. “Yes, sire?”

“Wait until after I’ve undressed to take that. Otherwise you’ll just have to make another trip.”

“Oh. Of course, sire.”

Merlin set the basket down by the door and Arthur got out of bed. He went to his wardrobe and selected his ordinary white tunic and pair of lounging trousers and disappeared behind the screen. Merlin went to work on making up the bed.

Arthur removed the candle slowly. He had an urge to keep pushing it in and out right there with Merlin in the room, but stifled it. Instead he threw his trousers over the screen and started to dress.

Merlin flinched when the discarded garment landed square on his head. He rolled his eyes and was about to chuck it in the basket with the others when he stopped. It was still warm from Arthur’s skin. He pressed his face into the crotch and inhaled deeply. It smelled of the musky fragrance that could only be described as Arthur Pendragon.

He must have been standing there sniffing longer than he meant to because suddenly there was a cough behind him. He dropped his arms to his sides and turned to see Arthur watching him with a kingly smirk.

“If you’re quite done, Merlin, there are plenty of things for you to see to. My boots, for one, need cleaning before I go out today.”

Arthur strode to the table and sat down to breakfast with his usual air of arrogance. Merlin got Arthur’s boots from the corner of the room and began to wipe them down with a wet cloth from the water basin.

The only sounds in the room were the splashing of the water when Merlin dipped the cloth and Arthur’s soft chewing. Occasionally Arthur would shift in his seat, and the fabric of his trousers would slide against the wood.

Merlin tried not to look up every time that happened but he always did. It was like an involuntary movement. He told himself it was out of his desire to be sure his master was comfortable and nothing else.

_Oh, what I’d give to be that chair._

Merlin set the damp, dirty cloth aside. “I’ve finished your boots, sire.”

“Good, I’ve finished my breakfast.” Arthur stood.

Merlin set them down beside the King and stepped back. He choked back a gasp for the second time that morning as Arthur bent down in front of him to slip his feet into the newly cleaned boots.

Arthur’s arse was really a thing of beauty. It should have been illegal to have such a perfect bum. Merlin longed to run his hands over it, squeeze it firmly, had even once thought about using it as a pillow while he slept.

It didn’t help that Arthur was taking forever to get his feet inside. Merlin swallowed and put on his best mocking face.

“Really Arthur, I’d think even you could manage putting on a pair of boots,” he said.

Arthur huffed and threw them down, then straightened himself. “Just do it, Merlin.”

Merlin snickered softly and lifted the boots from the floor. He stood behind Arthur and held up his arms as if he was about to embrace him from behind.

“Look, Arthur. Left.” He shook his left hand holding the left boot. “Right.” And the right. “The buckles go on the outside. You were just putting the wrong feet in.”

“Thank you so much for the enlightenment, Merlin,” Arthur replied sarcastically, perfectly aware of how close Merlin’s cock was to his backside.

“Any time, sire.”

Merlin knelt down and immediately regretted it. His face was only inches, if not centimetres, away from Arthur’s sculpted arse. He could lean forward and press his face into the cleft if he wanted to.

Which he really really did want to.

Instead he fixed his resolve and tugged up on Arthur’s left calf, holding the boot open for Arthur to slip his foot in. Arthur raised his leg, a hand on Merlin’s shoulder for support, and stuck his foot in the boot. When he brought his leg down the top of his thigh, just where it began to become his arse, rubbed the side of Merlin’s face.

Merlin sucked on his lips. _Just breathe_ , he thought as he buckled the boot. _Just get the other boot on and be done with this._

Arthur was having a harder time of it. He wanted that contact again. This time when he lifted his leg he purposely shifted so one whole cheek touched Merlin’s face on the way down.

“A-Arthur, careful,” Merlin said hoarsely.

“Sorry,” Arthur replied in a similar tone.

Merlin buckled the other boot and finally breathed a sigh of relief that he could stand up and get out of temptation’s path.

But the exhaled breath was hot on Arthur’s arse and he unconsciously leaned back for more of it, bringing the rounded globes flush against Merlin’s upturned face. Merlin grunted at the contact and couldn’t stop himself anymore. He pushed forward, nudging his nose deep into the cleft and raising his hands to grip the cheeks firmly. Arthur spread his feet wider apart and moaned at the attention.

Somehow they’d past the boundaries they set up. Merlin was kneading his fingers in Arthur’s pert arse, breathing in the scent of him like he couldn’t get enough, and Arthur wasn’t stopping him.

In fact the King was encouraging it. “Oh gods, yes, Merlin, just like that, please,” he begged breathlessly. Any control he’d had previously was long gone. He simply couldn’t help it when it came to this part of his body.

Merlin responded well to the pleas, the sound of Arthur’s wrecked voice shooting straight to his groin. He reached around and began untying Arthur’s laces, then yanked the royal breeches down roughly to reveal Arthur’s naked backside.

He placed wet open-mouthed kisses to the tender skin, occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. Arthur bent over and begun undoing the buckles of his boots. His balls hung heavy and tantalising between his legs and Merlin kissed his way to them as well.

“Oh fuck, Merlin,” Arthur breathed at the sensation.

“Do you want me to?” Merlin asked boldly. “Gods, I want to.”

Arthur’s trembling hands pulled off his boots and he wiggled his feet out of his trousers bunched at his ankles. “Yeah.”

He walked the short distance to the end of his bed and leaned over it, propping himself up on his elbows. Merlin practically ran for the oil still on the nightstand and couldn’t unlace his own restrictive breeches quickly enough.

He oiled up his fingers first and gasped in surprise when he pulled apart Arthur’s cheeks.

“Oh my _gods_ Arthur, you’re already—”

“Yeah.”

Merlin inserted an experimental finger anyway and circled it along the smooth edges deep inside, earning a pleased moan from the King.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur hissed impatiently.

“Sorry. Just wanted to make sure. I don’t want to hurt you.” He caressed Arthur’s glorious arse lovingly to reinforce the point.

Arthur swallowed the wave of emotion in his throat. “If you do, I’ll tell you. Now get on with it.”

Merlin grinned wickedly. “Yes, sire.”

He slicked up his cock nice before shoving in. Arthur exhaled slowly as the new width stretched him. Merlin was bigger than the candlestick, much bigger, and nearly just as long. It felt so right to at last be filled with something warm, something entirely male.

Merlin went slow at first, true in his words that he didn’t want to hurt Arthur. He was gentle and guiding, languid and smooth, as opposed to Arthur’s frantic jerks of the candle inside of him. But Merlin gradually lost his calm. He fucked Arthur in earnest, ramming hard over and over again into the beauty that was Arthur’s backside.

“Gods I love your arse, Arthur,” Merlin said breathlessly.

“Show me,” Arthur replied just as wrecked. “Show me how much you love it.”

The King yelped as a sudden stinging pain flared up on his right arse cheek, but it was followed by a filthy moan. Merlin did it again, slapped Arthur’s arse with his full palm and this time earned a high pitched whine.

“Oh, oh yeah Merlin, again, harder,” Arthur pleaded pathetically.

Merlin smacked the other cheek just as he hit Arthur’s sweet spot and Arthur’s whine turned into a grunt.

The servant took the round fullness in his hands and massaged them in circles, still thrusting deep between them. He never wanted to be without this arse again. And if what the Great Dragon said was true, it was his destiny to never leave its side.

Merlin had never loved his destiny so much before.

“Again, Merlin,” Arthur urged when Merlin showed no signs of repeating the action.

Merlin smirked, though Arthur couldn’t see. “You like it when I spank you?” He patted the reddened area teasingly.

“Yes,” Arthur admitted without hesitation, much to Merlin’s surprise. “Spank me. Spank the king.”

Who was Merlin to refuse the king anything? He raised his left hand high and brought it down with so much force it stung even his own hand a bit.

Arthur’s hands clutched the blanket as he came hard over the bed. Merlin’s powerful thrusts rocked his body, propelled more come out of him than he’d ever seen before. This was the cock he had been waiting for. This was the feeling of being full that he never wanted to be without.

It was only a minute or two more before Merlin released his own orgasm inside. Arthur clenched around him, felt every throb as Merlin filled his arse with his hot seed and moaned in protest when Merlin pulled out. But it wasn’t all bad. Merlin wiped the tip of his cock on the perfect globes, painted them with his glistening release, claimed that which belonged to him.

And Arthur basked in it. He loved feeling Merlin back there, dipping his prick into the cleft repeatedly like a paintbrush to smother his come all over the royal arse. He liked to be so roughly used then taken care of.

Then Merlin’s lips were at his lower back, just where the crack began. “Don’t move,” he whispered.

Arthur was about to ask where the hell he thought he was going when Merlin crossed into his vision and went to the water basin in the corner of the room. He dipped a fresh cloth in the water and wrung out the excess, then made his way back to the bent over king.

Merlin sighed contentedly as he got to his knees and set to work. He wiped gently and lovingly, much like how he fucked at first, but more tender. Arthur dropped his head to his folded arms and let himself be cleaned. He could get used to this. He _wanted_ to get used to this.

Arthur sensed when Merlin finished and stood up slowly. He turned to face the waiting manservant with wide eyes.

“I was thinking, Merlin, that since you love my arse...and I certainly love your cock in my arse...that we could maybe continue doing this?” He asked with coloured cheeks.

Merlin licked his lips and Arthur’s gaze fell to the flash of pink tongue, idly planning on ordering a bath later that night so he could put that tongue to good use. Then Merlin smiled and Arthur returned his eyes to upward.

“Absolutely.”

****

Arthur wormed his hand up under his tunic and pressed it against his lower abdomen, smiling as he felt the reassuring presence there. Almost immediately Merlin’s hoarse voice was in his ear.

“You’re never going to get this paperwork done if you keep stopping to feel me inside of you.”

The King sucked his bottom lip at the reprimand. It was true; he’d be up half the night if he didn’t listen to the man whose lap he was currently sitting on, cock shoved snugly up his arse while he poured over the documents on his desk. But then, maybe staying up half the night with Merlin’s cock inside him wasn’t a bad idea.

As if reading his thoughts, Merlin spoke up again. “Don’t even think about keeping me hard longer than another ten minutes. Or I will fuck you senseless on top of this desk.”

“Is that a promise?” Arthur asked heatedly, glancing behind him to see the flush of colour spread across Merlin’s face.

“Alright. How about, don’t keep me hard longer than another ten minutes, or I won’t fuck you at all for the next week?” Merlin challenged.

Arthur snorted. “You need my arse just as much as I need your cock.”

Merlin didn’t outright admit it, just narrowed his eyes. “Prat.”

“Idiot.”

Merlin jerked his hips up, sending a wave of pleasure through Arthur, who gasped. “Back to work then.”

Arthur scowled behind him, then faced forward and let his lips turn up into a broad grin. He could _definitely_ get used to this.


End file.
